


Hau vs. Healthy

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Do NOT make Hau eat healthy..., Evil Plans, F/M, Fluff, God save our souls!, He will not take it well..., Player will be called AZ, Withdrawal, malasada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 6: (Hau/AZ)When Hau's Malisalda cravings can't be satisfied, he tries you instead. DON'T MESS WITH HAU'S CRAVINGS!!When you try to make Hau eat a healthy diet (Other than Malasadas) he doesn't take it well... I know my fics are crappy, sorry about that... I am a trash writer who makes no sense.





	

You were visiting your mom. Hau seems to have already found out your whereabouts.

"AZ ITS HAU!!!" He shouted into your room. You groaned and turned off the Wii U your mom got you.

"..." You stared at the boy who was ready to explode with energy.

"How are ya, Champ?!"

"..."

"Don't call me that.."

"NONSENSE! LETS GO PARTY WITH MALASADA!"

"Hau... Its already been eight months now.. We already celebrated..."

"WE CELEBRATE AGAIN THEN!" He exclaimed with jazz-hands

"Hau... What do you eat for dinner?"

"Malasada!"

"Lunch...?"

"Malasada..!"

"...Breakfast?!"

"Malasadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

God. This boy is unhealthy.

"Hau."

"Yea?"

"No more Malasada." You took his hand, pinching him.

"I DISAGREE!!!!!" He screeched.

"Hau." You said locking the door to your room.

"You will eat dinner with me Hau."

He stared at you like you were some scary monster.

"MALASADA ONLY!"

"HAU."

You smacked him. He rubbed his now pink cheek.

He started crying.You pulled out some berries and used your portable grinder which was really for Coffee, and blended the berries.

You poured it into a plastic cup, handing it to him.

"Are....you trying to poison me...?" He said with red eyes.

You grumbled, putting it in your mini fridge.

You just sit down, turning on your Wii U. Hau tries to get up and unlock the door, but you yank his hair before he gets there.

"No. Play a game with me."

"You are STARVING me!"

"..." You pat his head. He flinches, but doesn't move away from your touch.

You pulled out your laptop, letting Hau do what he wanted on your TV.

"Wha'cha readin'?" He asked, peering over your shoulder.

"...Fanfiction."

"On what?"

"..."

He leaned in closer.

You closed the computer, making him pout.

You sigh. You are feeling kind of depressed right now... But you would at least try to stop.

He seems to notice something is off. He forgot about being locked in for long enough to poke your shoulder and pull you into his arms.

"Why are you always so unhappy...?"

"..."

"Why are you always so happy?" You asked back.

He let his arms fall. You just leaned onto him.

"Its not fair." He said.

"What..? Life?"

"You are always the one being weighted down by the world. Here I am complaining about food... When you have already gone through so much."

He was starting to scare you. The roles had switched. He was the depressed one as you desperately tried to cling onto hope and make him happy.

Is this how he feels?

He squeezed you unexpectedly.

He became a different person.

He became you.

"I hate you." You had said out, he stumbled back.

Not him, you didn't hate him, you hated you. Not him.

Not him..

He held onto your arm as you pulled at your hair.

"Sorry." You had blurted out.

"Do you really?" He said with a tint of remorse.

"I hate me. Not you. "

"Why?! You are the most awesome person in the world! Especially when you let me eat Malasada!~" He sing sung, returning to the Hau you know and love.

You make hate the concept of love, but you do not hate the feeling itself.

He yawned and tugged on your shirt.

"What is it...?"

"Feed meeeeeee"

"..."

You got up and took a moomoo cheese stick out.

"Eat." You said, handing it to him.

He gulped.

You unwrapped it.

"Not good enough!!!" he yelled, nothing would sway him, would it..?

You ate it, not letting anything go the waste.

You just went to bed. you were stressed out. If he wanted to, he could just unlock the door and exit from your life, but for some reason he stayed.

Your eyes closed shut as you glanced at him watching TV.

You awoke to the sound of rustling.

He seemed to be having a nightmare, laying on the floor. You were surprised he wasn't gone by now.

You sat up, rubbing your face.

You had leaned over and picked up the heavy boy, though you were losing your touch after you didn't travel anymore.

You miss it.

Placing him on the bed, you turn the TV onto the classical channel. They usually had calming music on at this time.

You quietly sang along to the gentle notes as you returned to the bed, climbing over him and curling up in a ball next to him.

His whimpers quieted as you gently held onto him.

Something you used to do for Gladion before he met someone better than you.

Nobody loved you, and you knew that. He only came crawling back to you when you became Champion. He had left his heart to someone else.

You were truly unhappy. Unhappy for many reasons. You were so selfish and you knew it.

Hau shouldn't be stuck with the mess that is you.

"I hate you. I hate you... If you can hear me Arceus, if you even exist, I hate you."

"Why can I love everyone else but not receive anything back?"

Hau shifted his body so that his chest was pressed up against yours.

"But I love you." He had mumbled.

You planted a kiss on his nose.

"It won't last."

He nudged his head into yours.

"I am Hau, the boy who has been head over heels for you since you came to Alola."

He only waited for some sort of response, but you were frozen.

You felt his lips brush yours before he shifted again.

You just pulled him back, lightly skimming your lips on his cheek bone.

"Its just the cravings talking Hau."

"Feed me then."

"Only if you eat something other than Malasada."

"I guess I will take an order of YOU please." He chuckled, his voice raspy and deep.

This was another part of Hau, and it was very real.


End file.
